I Just Got Her Name
by Call Me Mimzy
Summary: When Fred Weasley goes into The Studio of Creation to see Ginny at her first job while he’s in town he doesn’t find her, but instead the girl of his dreams. OneShot for now


Title: I Just Got Her Name 

Author: LadyGhostBuster

Rating: Teen (for some references to sex possibly.)

Summary: When Fred Weasley goes into The Studio of Creation to see Ginny at her first job while he's in town he doesn't find her, but instead the girl of his dreams. One-Shot for now, maybe more if I get the reviews.

Disclaimer: Anything you see that is recognizable is J.K.R. 's. Anything that you don't notice like the Studio of Creation or the girl, is mine.

_Italics_: Sounds and Thoughts. You can figure it out.

* * *

The colorful bells on the stained glass door jingled as Fred stepped through. A rush of paint thinner and fragrances he couldn't even place rushed his senses like an on coming vehicle. His chunky black boots hit the hard wood floors with a clunk clunk clunk as he walked to the front desk. He looked around trying to spot someone, but alas he could see no one. Pressing his masculine fingers onto the little silver bell in front of him made him jump back in surprise, a fairy was sitting on top of it, continuing to ring it.

_'How odd, just like Gin then again.'_

A spell shot, out of no where in his opinion, turning the fairy back into metal. "Hello, can I help you Sir?" Fred blinked, his eyes following to where the voice and the spell must have come from. "Sir? Can I help you?" Fred quickly snapped out of it,

_'I probably look like a bloody idiot.'_ "Oh-um, yes. I'm looking for my little sister, Ginny Weasley. Is she around?" His voice was loud and booming compared to her smooth harmonic voice. She smiled and gestured for him to follow her back to where she assumed she was before.

"She went out on her lunch break about a half hour ago, she should be back relatively soon I would say. You can stick around and wonder the store if you like, until she gets back." Her bench squeaked a little as she sat back down on it. Picking up her brush and dipping it into her royal blue paint resuming her painting of naked women covered in a blue silk ocean.

Fred Weasley was entranced, not only by the painting but also with the lady sitting in front of him. A dark orange red headband held back her straight black hair that hung just below her chin from her ovular face. Almond shaped eyes framed her hazel depths, the green reminded him of jade. Her square button nose made him smile at how elegant but childish she could look. Crimson red lips stood out vibrantly against her creamy peach skin. As much as her looks fascinated him, his eyes couldn't help travel down her body.

She was very much smaller than him, he could already tell. His mother would probably call her petite, with small shoulders and hips yes she must be petite. Her style remind him of those girls in the muggle world. A thigh length red dress with capped sleeves and a bell bottom was secured by a thick white sash that tied just below her breasts. It hung loosely over her slightly baggy jeans that had many odd patches of the sort and paint splatters all over them. A gruff laugh escaped his lips before he could stop it. Her shoes, oh her shoes. Short white high heals with what looked like different colored rubber duckies all over them.

"Yes, I very much like them too." Fred blushed, knowing he had been caught in the act of checking her out. "Would you like to give it a go?" She used the hand that didn't have a brush in it to motion towards the blank easel and canvas next to her.

"I-um… I really don't know how too…" His voice trailed off in embarrassment.

"Well, that can be fixed, you are in the one and only Studio of Creation after all. Now lets get you set up." She looked at his reluctant face and gave him a small smile with twinkling eyes. "What have you got to lose?"

"Yea, your right. I can do this!" He sat down on a swivel chair not to far from hers and raised a brush to the canvas in front of him. Ten minutes later, he was in that exact position.

"I can't bloody do this." His muttering made her eyes glisten as she took a short trip down memory lane, she had said those exact words when she tried painting for the first time. Alas, now after years of painting her aunt had her managing a craft store and school for teaching art during the summer.

"Here," she got to her feet and stood behind him, her head just sat on his shoulder, even sitting he was almost taller than her. "how about I help you? Lets start with what you would like to paint."

"Well, I like quidditch."

She let out a small snicker, "The only thing I know about the game is that there is a small ball called a snitch. My father took me to one game when I was little, and that's only because he made me."

"I wouldn't mind painting a snitch." Fred said laughing at her.

"Alright, lets start with a circle then, yes?" Shakily he raised his hand and painted a yellow circle on the bright white canvas. It ended up looking like a deformed lemon more than a circle. She grinned and placed her hand over his much larger one. Fred's breath hitched as he felt her small plump breasts press into his muscular back. He breathed deep trying to rid the feeling that was currently exciting his groin quite a bit, but all he did was have her scent of what seemed like black berries, rain, and vanilla float up into his mind like a soft breeze.

"Soft smooth strokes will help you be able to go over it more later, see?" Her small hand guided his to make the shape of the ball. "And now we'll do the outline of the wings, short fast strokes make a nice effect."

Fred never took his eyes off her hand, he wanted to memorize everything about it. How soft it was, how her pinky finger curved out different then all her other fingers, even the callous where her brush would sit.

_'Damn hair!'_ He screamed in his mind. A thick chunk of his shoulder length hair fell into his eyes disrupting his concentration.

"I'll get it." Faster than he could have said hocus pocus she was running her fingers through his hair gathering it together and tying it with one of her rubber bands that lined her wrists.

Now this was something different for Fred Weasley, he never let anyone touch his hair, ever.

"See isn't that better, Fred?" She smiled knowingly at him. His eyebrows shot up, he hadn't told her his name!

"I didn't- I didn't tell you my name."

"Well it was pretty obvious that you're a Weasley twin by what Ginny has told me of your family, and when I saw your surprised face that I was pulling back your hair I knew you were Fred. Gin said you had some issues with your hair." She smirked playfully at him.

"Well that's not fair." He said with a pout, his nose bumped hers as he turned to look at her.

"And why isn't it, I ask?" She said with a jolly laugh staring into his ocean blue eyes.

"Because I don't even know you, let alone your name."

"Well Fred," she said putting an emphasis on his name, "everything about me will have to another story for another time because your sister just came through the door, but my name, my name is Pixie Gray. Nice to have met you." With that she stood up and walked back into another back room.

"Fred!" Ginny's voice could be heard across the store no matter where you were at. Fred stared at where Pixie had been just a second ago and got up readying to catch the load he knew was running at him, and that it did.  
"Oh Pixie, please let me go for a walk with my brother? He's hardly ever in town. Please?"

"Yes. Yes of course Ginny, go on. Just be back soon, we have a class in an hour. Goodbye Fred." She called.

Fred was pulled out of the store before he could even manage a goodbye. All he could think of though was, _'I just got her name.'_

Wa-La! My new one-shot. I've had some ideas of turning this into a chapter story but I need to know your feedback. Reviewing would be nice. -LGB


End file.
